The Legend of Vanessa: Wind of the Night
The Legend of Vanessa: Wind of the Night is a platformer game by In-Verse and the 10th (8th canon) videogame and marks the 10th anniversary of The Adventures of Vanessa franchise. This game reintroduces the classic platformer formula, but mixed with the previous game formula of The Legend of Vanessa. Is one of the two final games released by In-Verse in the Wii U, the other is the May released The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-. But they are also the first games for the Nintendo Switch, this being released simultaneously and the latter, in late 2017. Gameplay The game retains the platforming, action-adventure elements of the previous games, with now the game is divided by Zones. Eight Zones are based in the Rainbow colors. The formula is a mix of the Classic games, as well as The Legend of Vanessa ''style of scoring and collecting gems, alter ghosts are only summons now, as opposed to be fully functionable in the previous game. *'Red': Emily Fontaine / Red Zone *'Orange': Sylvia Thorndyke / Orange Coast *'Yellow': Jenny Thorndyke / Yellow Lab *'Green': Mark O'Bryne / Green Campus *'Blue': Vanessa Luxaloss / Blue Ocean *'Indigo': Jaden Luxaloss / Indigo City *'Purple': Kanon / Purple Pool *'White': Sarah Nelson / White Line *'Black': Chaos / Final Zone Story Set again in Aslada after three games, a new magic force is trying to take over the peaceful country, is not Einsteintin, neither the witches. Vanessa and friends return to the action in Aslada, as in the old times, being set in 2013, joined by Prince Kanon from a neighbor country, first as a rival, later as a friend. Chaos is a wizard whose intentions is taking the world by hypnosis and mind manipulation, he uses Kanon's female friend as Deselle's host. His disadvantage is that he can't use "pure" people such as Vanessa and Kanon, so he uses their friends instead, Vanessa first must save her friends to join the party. Characters The main theme of the game is: Freedom in a Kingdom. Main Playable Characters *Vanessa Luxaloss: Vanessa is the lead protagonist as usual of the game, 22 years old, she has still her characteristic blue hair, with the difference that her lower hair is lighter blue, signal that she has changed a lot in appearance and magic level but not in personality neither her motivations, she's just hiding due to her being a chosen one as the "Moon Warrior". *Emily Fontaine: Emily plays the role as Vanessa's best friend like in the older games, with 23 years old, her hair is all red as she dyes her entire hair. Current Kaiser of the Fontaine Family. She's one of the chosen ones as the "Sun Warrior", despite her flame and darkness-based spells. *Jenny Thorndyke: Returning Character after 3 games of Absence. She's a genius scientist and a mech fighter. 17 years old, uses lightning powers and still has the same personality as in the previous games, combined with a much open vision about other things such as magic. *Sylvia Thorndyke: 32 years old, she wants to go with the team as in old times, she still practices sports and even won medals in her honor to competing. She likes to do things of her own and has a hot headed attitude even at older age, she changed a bit in science matters. *Sarah Nelson: Returning to the team after five years of absence due to her model designer career. She's 15 years old and she uses psychokinesis and telekinesis as power of a sorceress. She's a very educated person by herself. *Jaden Luxaloss: The Duke of Aslada, but not the governor yet. He's a spunky, quite childish and a bit mature, and has wind attacks albeit not in the professional level of his sister's. He also leads his own team outside of the academy. He's 16 years old. *Mark O'Bryne: A new agent of the United Federation and a Wind style trainee, he's a very spunky and curious young boy, at 14 years old. One of the newest members of the Team Heroes. He likes to go in Adventures. *Kanon: He is a young prince who is 18 years old and antagonizes Vanessa during the teaser. He's seen as a brave and just ruler, but the fact that he's quirky, shy and timid when he's not in public makes him insecure. His element is Light. Side Characters *Elise Luxaloss: A master of the Water style and Queen of Aslada, she's the highest authority of the kingdom, she has an air of superiority but deep down she's an ordinary woman. She's 24 years old. *Arlond: Kanon's only friend, a master of Fire himself, his personality is fiery and quirky, he's seen as Emily's rival in sorts during the teaser. He's 19 years old. *Collin Hartz: Emily's teammate in the Guardians of United Nations, he has changed his vice of jewels into a more serious but still focused character. He's 27 years old. *Ashley Vincent: A Gynoid, she is now living a pacific life without fighting, however, her fighting is not over yet, she's 34 years old physically. Antagonists *Chaos: Mysterious magician whose intentions are taking over the kingdom of Aslada, later the world. He turned Charice into the next Disselle, and fight Vanessa and the others with a different magic than the usual. *Charice: Main Servant of the mysterious magician, close friend of Arlond and Kanon, brainwashed. She has the memories and mind of Disselle, former antagonist of the second and fourth games. Fictitious Cast English *Vanessa: Michelle Ruff *Emily: Laura Bailey *Jenny: Gina Bowes *Sylvia: Kari Wahlgren *Sarah: Hunter McKenzie-Austin *Jaden: Yuri Lowenthal *Mark: Vincent Martella *Collin: Roger Craig Smith *Ashley: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Elise: Veronica Taylor *Kanon: Bryce Papenbrook *Arlond: Todd Haberkorn *Charice: Mela Lee *Chaos: Liam O'Brien (younger form) / Michael McConoohie (real form) Japanese *Vanessa: Rina Sato *Emily: Makiko Ohmoto *Jenny: Yuka Terasaki *Sylvia: Kotono Mitsuishi *Sarah: Ayumi Tsuji *Jaden: KENN *Mark: Mutsumi Tamura *Collin: Satoshi Hino *Ashley: Michiko Neya *Elise: Maaya Sakamoto *Kanon: Hiro Shimono *Arlond: Yuichi Nakamura *Charice: Eri Kitamura *Chaos: Mamoru Miyano (younger form) / Shigeru Chiba (real form) Alter Ghosts list *'Vanessa': Eteria the Sapphire *'Emily': Onyx Titania *'Jenny': Mecha-Lightning *'Sylvia': Earth Fighter *'Sarah': Psychic Minder *'Jaden': Wind Dancer *'Mark': Iron King *'Kanon': Shining Angel *'Chaos': Himself *'Charice': Witch of the Forest Trivia *This is the first ''Vanessa series game in three years. *This is one of the two anniversary titles, the other being the portable The Adventures of Vanessa: Generations, a compilation in story of all eight games and Beyond the Fate. *''Wind of the Night'' is regarded by the writers as a lighthearted adventure turning dark at the end, given the T rating might allude to Chaos. Gallery Credits to VeggieStudio/PrinceofRedRoses/Rinmaru. Wind_of_the_Night.png|Sorceresses 1266748996554817001485509 55730114.png|A Morpho Butterfly, Vanessa's motif. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:Zeo Games Category:GigaCom Category:GigaCom Games Category:Adventure Category:Platformer Category:Platformers Category:3D Platformer Category:3D Platformers Category:Action Adventure Category:Action Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action-adventure games Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:SonikkuAensland's games Category:In-Verse Sound Team Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:Fantasy Violence Category:3D Games Category:Article stubs Category:Work in progress Category:Going on Complete Category:Sequel Category:Original Sequel Category:2017 games Category:2017 Category:2017 video games Category:Nintendo NX Games Category:Nintendo NX Category:Nintendo Nx Category:NX Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games